In recent years, reflective display technologies that are thin, light and flexible have been developed. One type of display that has those characteristics is electrophoretic displays.
Many electrophoretic displays include micro-cells filled with an electrophoretic ink. The micro-cells help reduce agglomeration and settling of the ink particles. Electrodes on either side of each microcell apply an electric field to the electrophoretic ink. The electric field moves charged particles in the ink. By controlling the electric field applied to the microcells, the movement of charged particles can be adjusted to form a display image.
During fabrication of electrophoretic displays, several techniques have been used to form the displays and seal the micro-cells. Example techniques used to make electrophoretic displays are described in United States patent application number U.S. 2002/0196525 A1 entitled “Process for Imagewise Opening and Filling Color Display Components and Color Displays Manufactured Thereof” by Xianhai Chen et al. as well as, PCT application number WO 01/67170 entitled “Electrophoretic Display” by Rong-Chang Liang et al. Both Patent applications are hereby incorporated by reference.
One method of sealing the micro-cells after deposition of the electrophoretic ink involves laminating a cover sheet onto the cells. However, the sealing method described usually uses adhesives or polymers. The adhesives used to seal the ink can displace the ink in the microcells during the sealing process. The displacement of the ink by the adhesive can significantly degrade display performance or reduce fabrication yield
Thus an improved method of forming and sealing cells in a display is needed.